


Arrow takes down Bill Sikes

by BH52



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BH52/pseuds/BH52
Summary: Bill Sikes has done the unforgivable and justice of a different kind has come for him





	Arrow takes down Bill Sikes

 

As she walked up the stairs of a building in the slums of London and knocked on the door of the room, Bet asked "Nancy?" Then realised the door wasn't closed properly and nervously opened it before screaming at the sight of Nancy on the floor covered in blood.

  
A man with blonde hair and deep blue eyes ran over as he in a worried tone asked "Bet, are you ok? Wait, what happened to Nancy?"  
Bet sadly replied "Mr Queen. I just found her like this"

As he noticed Bill's dog "Bulls-eye" in the room, Oliver Queen returned to his room and changed into a dark green outfit.  
He was armed with a bow and quiver full of arrows.

  
"I gave Sikes the chance to do the right thing. He's still going to face justice, it'll just be a different kind. Tonight: I cross his name off my father's list".

 

 

Meanwhile

  
Bill Sikes dragged Oliver Twist up the stairs of an old building into a room full of kids and a man with orange hair then shoved the young boy to the floor.

 

As he rushed over, Fagin asked "Oliver, my lad are you alright?" Then noticed Oliver's facial expression.

While holding a fireplace poker like a sword, Fagin asked "Where's Nancy? What'd you do? Bill Sikes, what did you do?"

Bill threateningly said "You watch yourself, old man"

Fagin stepped back as a deep voice said "Bill Sikes"

Bill turned as he drew a gun which was sent flying out of his hand by an arrow.

  
Everyone present was shocked to see the Arrow standing a few feet away from Bill with an arrow pulled back on the draw-string.

Arrow said "You have failed this city" and fired 3 arrows into Bill's chest, killing him.

(End)


End file.
